


Storm Clouds Gathering

by everybody_lives



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybody_lives/pseuds/everybody_lives
Summary: “But the storm clouds gathering east of Eden suggested that the first thunderstorm was on its way, and it was going to be a big one.”
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Storm Clouds Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first things I drew for Good Omens, back in May 2020 (so about 20 years ago).


End file.
